TERRA
by Digital-Dragon-Master
Summary: A Titan's view on Terra, many years after an incident happened. OneShot. Spoilers for Aftershock part 2 and an upcoming series of fics of mine. First Teen Titans fic. RR!


Disclaimer: I do not, or never will, own Teen Titans. If I did, Beastboy and Terra would've kissed before she turned to stone, she would come back to life, Robin and Starfire would admit their feelings to each other, Raven and Cyborg would at least show some feelings to each other, and I wouldn't be typing this!

A/N: I'm sorry for everyone who was expecting my next chapters of my Digimon stories. I've been a busy-bee trying to get them out, but the thing is I have a major case of writer's block that won't leave, and there are other reasons that will be explained in my chapters when they do come out. I thought I'd never get over my writer's block, but I had this idea, and if I type it, it may help me. I would first like to say that I am a major Terra-lover, and I cry every time I see the end of Aftershock 2, or the end of Betrayal. All Terra-lovers, please stay, and know that I absolutely hate Terra-haters, so Flame me at your own risk about her. You'll know who's writing this very soon, and, for the dense people reading this, the Titan will be mentioned at the end of the chapter. Also note that this is my first One-Shot, so creative-criticism is welcome! Without further ado, let the fic begin!

_T.e.r.r.a._

I needed to get out my feelings on a piece of paper. I needed to write this down, to get it all out. That's why I'm writing this; so I can rid myself of these feelings of you.

**T**- Traitor

**E**- Evil-minded

**R**- Rage

**R**- Revolting

**A**- Antagonist

**T.E.R.R.A.**

That is your name.

**T**raitor is the word to describe you. That's the only thing you can be called. I can't believe that we even thought of trusting you. You were nothing but Slade's lackey, and that's all you'll ever be. You were stringing us along the whole time, and you loved it.

**E**vil-minded thoughts were probably swimming around your head all the time. Thoughts of betraying us, of how Slade would reward you when he saw our dead bodies, and of how our faces would look when we found out what you had been planning.

**R**age fills you. You were happy in front of us, but behind our backs, anger and rage flowed through you. You never liked us. You were only pretending to. It was your job and nothing more.

**R**evolting is what you are. I'm sickened to think that I once thought of you as a friend, maybe more. You probably take that as a compliment. You rose us up, making us think you were our friend, and then you just let us fall. You sicken me.

**A**nd now I realize the simple truth:

**A**ll you can ever be in this story is the **A**ntagonist.

After all of my hatred left me, I could see that I was wrong. Only after you were incased in stone, did my heart tell me what I really wanted to write

**T**- Terrific

**E**- Energetic

**R**- Romantic

**R**- Radiant

**A- **Angel

**T.E.R.R.A**

That was your name.

**T**errific is all I can say about you. You were since the day I met you, and since the day you were incased in stone. You were just wonderful.

**E**nergetic. That's what you were. You would always make people laugh, and you were so full of life. You would never stop moving. It just makes me all the more sad that I think about what happened.

**R**omantic was yet another word to describe you. You loved me with all your heart, as I loved you. There was no denying our feelings; it was written plainly on our faces. I have always regretted not being able to feel your lips against mine that night. You remember the one, don't you? The one that changed everything...

**R**adiant. You were always **R**adiant. When I first met you, I thought you were a goddess. Your beautiful corn-silk hair, your glowing blue-violet eyes, you tiny delicate nose, everything about you makes me want to jump up and squeal. Your loving smile is the thing that tops it off, though. You always seemed more gorgeous when you smiled...

**A**ll I could think about is how I should've given you a chance. You, who finally came back to me, after what seemed like eternity, and then left me just as fast. I should've given you a chance before. I should've given you my sympathy. That was all I could think of. But now, I realize you want me to be happy, go on, find someone else to love. I can do all but the last one, my dear.

**A**fter all, you are my one, my only, my **A**ngel.

* * *

The little seven year-old with corn-silk hair, glowing blue-violet eyes, and a small delicate nose blinked at what she read in the pale green book. The words on the cover were too faded to read. She sighed softly and decided to take the small book to her Daddy. He had lived in this old tower at one time. Surely he would able to decipher the meaning of this.

She slowly made her way out of the room and in to the hallway. She walked past a few doors in to what she guessed was the main room. It had a breakfast area, an old couch, and an old T.V, just to name a few things. She saw her father, sitting on the couch, looking at a picture.

"Daddy," She called.

He turns around. His face looks sad, but as he sees her, it brightens up instantly. He motions to her and she walks over to sit on his lap. She smiles happily at seeing him. She doesn't mind how he looks; the only thing that mattered is he is her Daddy. He has green hair that is sort of spiked to one side, which he says is how he wore it when he was a teenager, green skin, and pointy ears. He was one of the infamous Teen Titans, Beastboy, as he was called. He now goes by the name of Garfield Logan, Gar for short. He still saw the rest of his team, but he loved his daughter more than anything in the world. They were taking a visit to Titans Tower today, just so he can show her how it looked when he lived in it. None of the furniture has been removed, an idea of the Titans so they could show future generations how it looked when they were living in it.

"What is it, sweet-heart?" Gar asks his daughter as she sits on his lap.

"I found this book in a really messy room," She says, holding up the pale green book. "What is it?"

Gar smiles softly. "Well, I'll be," He mutters. "It's my old journal." He tells her.

"What's this about?" She asks him, opening to the page she had been reading.

Gar's expression dims when he sees it. "That, sweetie, was written on two occasions. I first wrote it when I was angry at someone very dear to me. I wrote the second part after she died. I had wanted to write it before that, but I hadn't been ready to let go of her. After she came back one time, I thought I would have her forever, but," he sighs, "I was wrong. She died, and I was finally ready to write down how I felt. I wrote it seven years ago, shortly after you were born, and after the Titans broke up."

They are quiet for a long time.

The little girl looks at his face for a while. "Was the girl Mommy?" She asks after what seems like forever.

Gar looked at her sadly and nods. "Yes, honey, it was Mommy."

"She died after my birth," The girl says, knowing it all too well.

"Yes," Gar said sadly. "It was an accident."

"How did she die?" The child asks curiously. She can't remember much of her mother; she was only a few days old when she died.

Gar smiled softly. "That story is too long for today." He says. "I'll tell you tomorrow." He picks her off his lap and sets her on the ground standing up as well. "Now, you run along outside. I'll fly you home and tomorrow we can go visit Uncle Dick and Auntie Kori, alright?"

The girl's face perks up and she starts running. "Okay!"

Gar watches her run to the still working elevator, and then walks to the window. "She looks just like you, Terra." He says to no one. "It's hard raising her, she having your powers and all." He sighs as he sees his daughter run out the front of the Tower and play in the flowers. "But I wouldn't trade her for the world." She looked at the sky. "You're looking after her, right, Terra?" He gets no response, of course, but he knows the answer. "I thought so."

He follows the path his daughter took, and walks out the front of the Tower himself.

His daughter runs up to him and smiles serenely. He looks down at her, still amazed at how much she looks like Terra.

"Are you taking the book, Daddy?" She asks him, pointing to his hands.

Gar looks down at his hands and realizes he had unconsciously picked up his old journal and taken it with him. He smiled at it.

"Yes, Spirit, I am."

Gar changes in to Pterodactyl, and his daughter, Spirit, climbs on. He takes off and heads for home. _She's just like you, Terra, just like you._

A/N: Okay, some explanations are in order, I suppose. This is based off a story line I plan to do on It will be my own version of Terra's return, and everything that was to do with it. This story branches off from it to a more depressing part, but I'll tell you where when I type the story. I'll get started on it later, I can't tell how soon. The more reviews I get, the sooner it will be. I will start up writing again, so no worries. Beastboy, or Gar, is 26 in this. Just a tidbit. I know this will come up, so I'll just say it right now: Some people are probably wondering why I didn't put Cyborg and Raven in the story (for people who didn't know, Kori is Starfire, and Dick is Robin). Truth be told, I don't know what I'm doing with them, in either universe that the story branches into! I'm a Raven/Cyborg supporter, but I really couldn't see them together. Sorry! I'll figure it out later. There will be some romance between the two of them, I can tell you that.

Now that that's done, PLEASE review. If you're a Terra-hater, don't tell me how much you hate Terra. just give me creative-criticism or, if I deserve it, praise, alright? Well, my first One-Shot is finished, so I hope you liked it!

Digital-Dragon-Master844

"Digi-Dragon"


End file.
